


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by hanzopanzo (floralstiel)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Feminization, M/M, Pre-Negotiated Kink/Scene, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralstiel/pseuds/hanzopanzo
Summary: Gabe loved coming home to a good, home-cooked meal and, of course, his pretty little wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For McReyes Week Day 1: Domestic. Yeah this was a kink experiment, not sure how I like it but I hope you do :)  
> Not beta'd as usual lmao, just something quick and fun for the first day!

“Honey, I’m home!” Gabe called as he set his briefcase down in the foyer.

“In the kitchen, sweetie,” he heard Jesse yell. The honeyed scent of a home cooked meal and dessert wafted down the hall—apple pie, his favorite—and he followed his nose with a grin. He heard Jesse humming sweetly while he worked, and Gabe was greeted by a tantalizing sight when he rounded the corner.

Jesse was bent over the stove to sample his tomato sauce—gramma’s recipe—and the bottom curve of his ass peeked out from beneath his skirt, blocked only by the hanging tied ribbon of his apron. He was wearing Gabe’s favorite panties, too, the minty lace ones that hugged his curves up to his waist, tailored to his exact size. They weren’t cheap, but Gabe didn’t mind spending money on his pretty little wife.

“No peeking,” Jesse pouted, righting himself and smoothing his skirt down. Gabe chuckled and sat at the table. He listened to Jesse putter around the kitchen while he read the evening reports on his comm, lighting a cigarette as an afterthought. He took a few puffs and looked up to watch Jesse while he worked. He really was a thing of beauty, staying home and taking care of the house while Gabe was on base working. He kept everything orderly and clean, laundry washed and folded, sheets aired and bed made—even though it would be mussed every night without fail—and Gabe could always look forward to dinner as soon as he came home.

On top of it all Jesse also kept himself in top shape; his legs, face and skin were always soft and blemish free, shaved smooth and so utterly tantalizing Gabe could barely stand it. His mouth watered as he imagined what lay beneath those panties, waiting for him to sample, to taste. His legs weren’t the only things Jesse shaved daily. His pretty, pretty little wife…

“Dinner is served,” Jesse announced with a smile, setting a plate of pasta in front of him.

“Looks delicious, sweetheart,” Gabe crooned, kissing his cheek. Jesse blushed delicately and moved away to prepare his own plate. They ate in companionable silence, broken only by Jesse asking about his day, gossiping lightly about the neighbors—conversation Gabe only listened to with half-attention—and at the end Jesse cleared their plates away.

“Hope you saved room for dessert,” Jesse said, bringing a slice of apple pie to the table.

“Always,” Gabe chuckled, making room for him as Jesse settled in his lap. Jesse cut off a small piece and made to bring it to Gabe’s mouth. He opened wide for it, expectant, but Jesse veered away at the last second to pop it into his own mouth with a cheeky giggle.

“Minx,” Gabe admonished, pinching his thigh. Jesse laughed but dutifully fed his husband the rest of the pie, stealing a few bites here and there for himself.

“Delicious, as always,” Gabe said, kissing Jesse on the lips. Jesse sighed and closed his eyes, leaning into the embrace as their kiss deepened to tongue and teeth, a thing of passion and promise.

“The dishes,” Jesse gasped breathlessly when he finally pulled away. Gabe shook his head and stood, easily keeping Jesse up in his grasp as his wife wrapped his legs around his waist in surprise.

“They can wait,” he said, “I want my other dessert.”

Jesse blushed deeper than ever and nodded, chewing on his bottom lip as Gabe carried him upstairs. Gabe laid him out on the sheets, a delectable treat ready to be unwrapped, and started at his feet, taking off the dainty, dust rose colored heels, massaging his heels and calves, fingers traveling ever upward. He dipped beneath the skirt and peeled down the sheer hose, down those long, long legs, smoothing over the delicate skin as it was revealed. Jesse squirmed when Gabe’s hands returned to his waist, but the man only reached beneath him to pull the skirt off, tossing it carelessly off the bed.

Jesse only remained in a near translucent white blouse that did little to hide the matching bra and corset beneath, and, of course, those pretty little panties that clung to the curves of his hips and cock. Gabe hummed in pleasure, dipping to breathe in his boy’s perfume and natural scent, licking at the soft space behind his ear. Jesse whined softly and writhed, pressing up against his husband’s chest and hips, gasping when he felt the hardness contained in his slacks. Gabe chuckled and pressed him back down.

“Patience, beautiful,” he admonished. Jesse nodded frantically while Gabe worked on the buttons on his blouse, not nearly impatient enough to rip the damn thing off like he’d done so many nights before. He parted the blouse near reverently to reveal a blushed chest, expanding with each of Jesse’s aroused breaths. He cupped his wife’s meager breasts and squeezed them through the lace—which looked even brighter in contrast with the reddened flesh hidden within—and Jesse let loose a near melodic whine when his husband plucked at his nipples. With the blouse now gone, Jesse remained only in his delicate underthings, so goddamn pretty it left Gabe dry-mouthed and rock hard.

“God you’re gorgeous,” he murmured absently as he dragged his fingers over all that lace and skin. Jesse smiled and bashfully pressed his face against the sheets. Gabe squeezed his breasts again, adoring their soft, plushy give beneath his fingertips, and he mouthed over the lace, biting delicately at a dusky brown nipple. Jesse gasped and pushed up, offering more which Gabe graciously took. The lace was soaked and Jesse was whimpering his name by the time he was finished. Gabe placed one final peck against his chest and traveled lower, past his smooth, flat stomach, to arrive at the top of the panties. He hooked a finger inside the band, pulled and released, loving the sound of the slap against Jesse’s flesh, and his wife’s little squeal. Gabe pulled them down his waist, past his hips, bunching them just above his wife’s pretty little cock. A tease.

“You want me to keep going, baby girl?” Gabe murmured, kissing just below his belly button. Jesse nodded frantically and kept his hands dutifully pressed to the bedspread beside his head. Gabe nodded sympathetically, rubbing a fingertip over the bulge waiting for him beneath the lace.

“Please, Gabe, please…touch me, fuck me-”

The slap resounded through the room, as well as Jesse’s startled cry.

“What are the rules, baby doll?”

“N-no foul language,” Jesse muttered, cupping his cheek.

“And what did you just do?”

“I-I…” Jesse hiccupped.

“Take your time,” Gabe murmured, brushing the hair from his face.

“I broke a rule. I…I cursed.”

“Mhmm. What word did you say?”

“I said…I said f-fuck…”

“That’s right. You want me to fuck you, Jesse?”

Jesse nodded, face a blushed mix of confused arousal.

“You have to follow the rules if you want me to fuck you,” Gabe said, “you know I don’t like my pretty wife to be so vulgar.”

“I know, I-I’m sorry baby,” Jesse whined, rocking his hips up, capitulating so wonderfully with the easy spread of his legs. “I just can’t help it when you leave me alone all day then come home, treatin’ me the way you do,” he sighed, closing his eyes and arching his back to press his chest against Gabe’s. He could never deny his wife, not when he was behaving so well.

“You did make that delicious dinner for me,” Gabe pondered.

“Uh-huh,” Jesse nodded his head, pleading in every way he could.

“And you wore my favorite set today,” Gabe continued, fingering the lace over the head of Jesse’s cock. His wife hiccupped but resolutely kept his hands on the bedspread, eyes screwed shut.

“I suppose I can indulge you, even though you broke the rules.”

“Oh, thank you, Gabe, thank you…” Jesse breathed, raising his hips so invitingly. Gabe peeled him out of the sopping panties—so much precome, his wife was practically _dripping_ —and expertly unhooked his bra, pulling both delicates away and tossing them with the rest of Jesse’s discarded, forgotten clothes. Gabe remained fully clothed above him, looming large in dark slacks and a button down. He loosened his tie with rough jerks as Jesse moved beneath him, looking up at him through his lashes with those brown doe’s eyes. He only bothered to unzip and pull himself out and then he was fucking his wife, already open and wet for him.

“So wet for me, baby,” Gabe growled, snapping his hips in a punishing rhythm. “Did you play with yourself before I got home? Must get lonely here all by yourself. What do you do all day, Jesse? You got any naughty _toys_ daddy should know about?”

Jesse was steps away from screaming as each pounding thrust jarred him further up the bed, his cock twitching and dripping with each strike against his prostate.

“Should’ve left the bra on,” Gabe said, abandoning his hold on Jesse’s hips to grip his chest, “that lace did wonders for these little tits of yours.”

Jesse sobbed and tossed his head, gripping the sheets so tight it was a wonder they hadn’t ripped.

“God,” Gabe moaned, distracted when Jesse clenched down, “your cunt’s pulling me in, you’re so greedy, Jesse.”

Jesse screamed when he came, the filth from Gabe’s mouth enough to send him over the edge. Gabe flipped him over onto his chest and let loose, slapping into his wife over and over until the poor man was wailing his name, clawing at the sheets and his own hair.

“Gabe, please!”

He groaned and finally came, jerking and rutting through it as ropes of come spurted deep inside Jesse. Jesse panted raggedly and fell to the bed, twitching when Gabe gently pulled out. Gabe took a moment to catch his breath before flipping Jesse around, kissing him roughly.

“God I love you.”

“You fuckin’ better,” Jesse growled, act dropped in an instant. “You know how goddamn itchy that lace is? And if I had to coo and flutter about like a goddamn butterfly for much longer I was gonna bash that pot fulla sauce on your goddamn head.”

“Hmmm, you enjoy it, admit it,” Gabe accused, smug as Jesse floundered, blushing even after everything they’d just done.

“Some parts of it, maybe,” he admitted as he rolled off the bed. “I like that it gets you hot.”

Gabe lounged on the bed as he watched Jesse bend over and pick up his “clothes”, things that would be carefully washed and stored for their next play day.

“I gotta leave for an op in about,” Jesse glanced up at the clock and cursed, “two hours. Shit.”

“You’ll be fine, we’ve done worse before.”

“Yeah,” Jesse snorted. He tossed the clothes into the hamper and washed up in the bathroom. Gabe retrieved the cigarettes from the bedside table and lit up, watching the news while Jesse got ready. His “wife” finally emerged from the bathroom and made quick work of dressing.

“See you in a week,” he said, coming over to steal Gabe’s cigarette and a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Jesse,” Gabe huffed, pulling another from the pack, grinning as he watched Jesse leave with a slight limp.

 


End file.
